


Are There Even Any Rivers In Afghanistan Anyway?

by laughingalonewithducks



Series: Egypt [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Denial, M/M, once again proving I can't write sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson does not have nightmares.</p>
<p>John Watson does not have a psychosomatic limp.</p>
<p>John Watson is also not in love with his dead flatmate, Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are There Even Any Rivers In Afghanistan Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I wrote more.

John Watson, blogger of no small amount of fame, wakes up gasping from another nightmare.

They come every night without fail, and he supposes he should be grateful that Afghanistan is not a prominent feature in them anymore, but watching Sherlock fall over and over again isn’t much better.

He should really tell his therapist, but he doesn’t particularly like being psychoanalysed.

(Especially when the conclusion is usually “You’re gay for Sherlock.”)

~~~

John Watson does not have a psychosomatic limp.

He just stubs his toe a lot. No, really.

He got rid of the limp a while ago, back when he first met Sherlock. Back when Sherlock was alive, when he needed to be able to run, to keep up with him physically, if not mentally. Now he’s just clumsy, falling over things for no particular reason.

His _therapist_ (really, what does _she_ know), says the limp has returned because of the shock of losing Sherlock. John says that’s bullshit. 

(If John hears another “You’re in love with Sherlock,” he’s going to kill something.)

~~~

John Watson is _not_ in love with his dead flatmate.

He’s in _shock_ because he lost a _good friend_. The ‘kicked-puppy’ looks he apparently sends Sherlock’s armchair every time he visits the flat are perfectly normal for someone who’s lost a _friend_ , as was the fuss he raised when Sherlock’s violin went missing. 

In his defence, it was perfectly possible for Sherlock to have faked his own death and come back for his violin. The fact that it was later found under the table means _nothing_.

John does not watch the news religiously for strange incidents. He does not visit farms with beehives on the off chance that Sherlock might be there because he once said bees were ‘interesting’. He does not check Sherlock’s blog every day just in case there is a new entry. Above all, John does not believe Sherlock is alive.

Because that would be stupid.

(If Mycroft gives him one more pitying look, he’s going to steal his umbrella. See if he doesn’t.)


End file.
